Dangerous Paths
by OoXx-writer's-block-xXoO
Summary: Mustang assigns Ed and Al a top-secret dangerous mission only they can fulfill - the saving of a young alchemist from mortal peril. However, something doesn't seem quite right about the whole picture ... EdWin and other pairings


Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Full Metal Alchemist. Still, it can't hurt to dream...

This is my first FMA fic guys! Hope y'all like it!

* * *

**3.30 AM**

Edward Elric snored lightly, sprawled on his bed, stomach exposed as usual. It was a calm and peaceful dawn, one he couldn't help but sleep through. Actually, it was one of those mornings that was so uneventful, so _normal,_ and he wouldn't have given the slightest crap about later in the day. That was, until a whiff of a burning smell invaded his nostrils. At first, he continued to sleep on, but after a while, the burning smell still persisted - intensifying, in fact. That was when he opened his eyes and noticed the predicament he was in.

"HOLY SHIT!" He screamed, "SOMETHING'S BURNING!"

He scrambled out of bed trying to discover the guilty object in question. Nothing in his room seemed to be exploding in flames, and yet the scent of something burning hit him smack in the face, stronger than ever. He hopped from one corner of the room to another, still trying to identify the source of the smell. Perhaps the stench came from outside? Maybe there was a fire in the headquarters!

It was hot ... getting hotter ... He felt himself starting to perspire from the heat.

Wait, the heat seemed to be coming from _him_... But that was impossible, unless _he_ was burning. But he didn't feel like he was melting or anything.

Shit! Could it be...?

Edward closed his eyes tightly, silently praying to God that it wasn't happening. He slowly reached towards his back, and tried to grab his golden braid, only to feel tongues of flames licking back at him. He yelped from the pain that stung in his fingers. That could only mean one painful thing.

His. Hair. Was. On. Fire.

**4.00 AM**

Colonel Mustang leafed through the huge amount of paperwork, trying to suppress a playful grin on his face, and a menacing chuckle threatened to escape from his lips. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath as he heard the distant sound of footsteps making its way to his office door. Here it comes ...

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU STUPID BASTARD?" Edward Elric burst into the room, dressed in nothing but his singed pajamas, wearing an expression of fury on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mustang smirked.

"Don't screw around with me!" Edward flew into one of his typical tantrums, "YOU BURNT MY HAIR!"

Mustang pretended to look serious, though Edward was making it very difficult indeed. "Turn around," Mustang instructed.

Edward glared at him, "Why the hell should I listen to you, you freaking hair-burning sadistic moron?"

"I don't burn hair," He tried to say these words as solemnly as possible, "Much less your hair. Why would I want to burn your hair? Burning YOUR hair will be a complete waste of Alchemy. Don't be so full of yourself."

That was enough for Edward's rage to ignite again. "DON'T LIE YOU IDIOTIC FU-" He broke off when he saw a fireball flying straight to his face. He evaded it in the nick of time, looking totally shaken. "HEY! THAT COULD HAVE HURT SOMEONE!"

"Sorry," Mustang grinned, not sounding the least bit apologetic, "I don't take well to cussing little brats. Now be a good little boy and turn around, Squirt."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SQUIRT?" Edward screamed, "And besides, I don't take orders from people who burn hair."

"Like I said, I didn't burn your hair!" Mustang shook his head, "Now turn around."

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to see the result of my masterpiece," Mustang smiled evilly.

Three long seconds passed by before Edward actually understood what Mustang said.

"THERE! I DEFINITELY HEARD IT JUST NOW!" He bellowed, "I DEFINITELY HEARD IT! IT WAS RIGHT THERE IN YOUR VOICE! YOU **DID** BURN MY HAIR! YOU BURNT MY HAIR! YOU BURNT MY HAIR! YOU - " He broke off mid-sentence again, squealing as another fireball came flying out of nowhere, aimed at his face.

"Oops," Mustang smirked, "Looks like my Alchemy is a little whack today. My transmutation circle seems to be spitting out random fireballs at annoying pipsqueaks."

"WHY YOU - " Edward lunged at him, determined to beat the crap out of Mustang, who immediately got out of his seat and evading Edward's furious blows.

It probably looked like a sight to anyone who happened to witness them at the moment - one half-burnt, young boy attempting to murder an older, smirking colonel. Both of them were so occupied with trying their best to strangle each other that they didn't notice the first hints of the sleepy sun breaking through the clouds from the east in an explosion of stunning violet and orange rays. The scenery was so breathtaking that Edward and Mustang halted their squabbling and turned to gaze at the window, momentarily speechless.

It was just then that Edward Elric's day had officially begun.

**7.00 AM**

Alphonse Elric knocked on his brother's room, and was getting increasingly tense when his brother didn't answer. It wasn't like Edward to get up late, or ignore him. Did something happen? Alphonse decided he had no choice - he gingerly pried the door open, surprised to find the door unlocked. He stared in disbelief at his brother's bedroom, mainly for two reasons. One was because it smelled as though someone had been puffing fifty cigarettes all over the place. Second and most importantly, the room was completely and utterly Edward-less.

"BROTHER? WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted as he ran out of the room, "DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED? BROTHER, ANSWER ME!"

Alphonse stopped a passing worker, who looked startled to be talked to by a walking suit of armour, "Excuse me ... have you seen a short boy with blonde hair lately?"

The worker looked slightly puzzled. "Are you talking about the kid who tore down this corridor at four in the morning, throwing a huge tamtrum and screaming about killing Colonel Mustang or something like that?"

_That is so like brother._ "Yes, that's the one. Where is he now?" Alphonse pressed on eagerly.

"Hmm..." The worker rubbed his moustache thoughtfully, "I think he's still in the Colonel's office. God knows what they're doing there though."

Alphonse lumbered towards Mustang's office, feeling slightly agitated. They never usually entered the Colonel's office unless they were given a task to accomplish, and knowing the Colonel's tasks, it was either going to be extremely crazy, or extremely dangerous.

Either way, it wasn't going to be good.

_[TO BE CONTINUED....]_

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated - anywhere, anytime. =D Flames, of course, are generally unacceptable.


End file.
